All The Kings Horses
by Scryo117
Summary: Whats the most easy thing to loose sight of? Thats a simple question with a simple answer, whats right and whats wrong.


_I apologize for not posting the fourth chapter of No Gods. I spilt tea on my laptop as I was proof reading it and one week later I was in trouble at school -.- I have a new computer now and this awesome speech software called Dragon naturally speaking. it's great! But sadly I'm putting my Bioshock story on hiatus due to loss of interest. I will Finish it! I promise you that...I just don't know when. I've been writing this Left 4 Dead story for a while now I was inspired by DeathBlade131313's story "The Last Survivor" (check it out It's really good). Disclaimer I do not own l4d or any characters other than those of my own creation. Enjoy._

All The Kings Horses

My name is Tyler Banks. I'm 16 years old I have curly black hair and green eyes. I stand 5 feet 9 inches tall. I weigh 144 pounds. I'm mixed race, Asian and African American. I've got mocha colored skin and Asian facial features. That what I look like under all the blood and dirt at least. It's kind of strange but you know what? It's important to look at your reflection. To just look at yourself in the mirror and say your name out-loud. I notice that in this crazy new world it's so easy to forget who you are...where you come from...and the most easy thing to lose sight of is what's right and what's wrong.

Anyways enough of that philosopher crud, my survival story began 2 and a half weeks ago at a gas station. I had gotten my driver's license earlier that week but this was the first time my parents had actually let me drive alone this week. Anyways I was filling up my mom's Ford 500 and as I was waiting for the tank to fill I heard a scream of pure terror come from the pump behind me. I'm not exactly brave but if someone is in trouble I'm going to try and help (hence why when I heard that scream I just about pissed myself before going over to check it out). I quickly moved around my car to see what was happening, what i saw made me stop dead in my tracks. A man was chewing on a woman's arm while she struggled to push him away. I quickly snapped out of my surprised stupor when I saw this and ran to the man tried to pull him off of the woman. For the second time today almost pissed myself as he looked at me and howled with rage. I had succeeded at getting him off of the lady but now I was his new target.  
"Fucking shit!" I yelled as I ran for my life from the psychopathic man. As I passed the pumps I looked with frantic eyes for something...anything! To defend myself with. I had ran around the pumps three times before I saw it...The rusty old metal squeegee that the owners of the gas station forgotten to replace. As I finished my 4th lap around the pumps I dived for it...and missed. Before I could collect myself I felt the body of the crazy man leap on top of me. I tried, and failed to drag myself out from under him. As I struggled to get free I felt a blinding pain in my shoulder, which caused my thrashing to intensify. Finally I was able to push the man off of me which gave me room to jump up and grab the squeegee off the side of the pump. Just in time too because as I turned around the man came barreling towards me knocking me against the pump. I put everything into a kick knocking the man down on his back. I hurriedly stepped forward and swung the squeegee at the man's head with all my might. The sharp metal end went right through the man's eye socket. I just stood there for a moment, sweat and blood from my arms dripping into and diluting the growing pool of blood that was now coating the soles of my Nike running shoes. I just stood there and stared into the man's face until the sound of sirens jolted me back to reality.  
I ran back to my car struggling to get my keys out of my pocket with my good arm. All the while the sound of the sirens got louder till they were all I could hear. I dropped my keys just as an ambulance squealed into the parking lot of the gas station. From the direction of the A man's voice layered with a thick southern accent came from behind me.  
"where you think you goin boy? I saw what you did to Frank. You ain't goin nowhere. So how about you turn around real slow like. I got a .45 pointed right at you so don't you try nothin."

I did as I was told though every muscle in my trembling bloody body was telling me to do something I would become very adept at in the coming weeks, telling me to run.


End file.
